


Secluded.

by twinArmageddons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinArmageddons/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident lands Sollux in the hospital with quite the nasty wound. But this might work to your advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.captwor.tumblr.com/

Sollux playfully bounced back and forth between each foot in efforts at taunting the opponent positioned merely a foot away. It was just cloudy enough for the two to make their way to the rooftop for a friendly strife. Quick. And simple. Maybe it would do the two some good to escape the daily grind of listening to a compact room of trolls yelling every chance they got. 

" Sollux you've got to be kidding me. We can't just fucking come up here.. " Karkat's words trailed off as his fingers tightened their grip around his sickle, his blunt nail idly etching into it's handle as he shook his head. " Look I know you just have Eridan to strife with but I've got shit to do. " 

" Come on KK, you'd really path up a chanthe to kick my ath? " Sollux sarcastically remarked, his eyes narrowing in Karkat's direction as if he was waiting on him to pick up on his joking tone. " We won't thtay long anywayth. You planned thith remember? " 

It almost seemed to have slipped your mind. Your not so blunt, yet.. clearly adolescent way of spending more time Sollux. You wasted no time in mocking yourself beneath your breath, keeping your eyes shifting back and forth with each step Sollux took. To you he always seemed up for anything, no matter how stupid it may have been. Not to mention he was the only one you could stand to talk to for more than a moment at a time. You would have to admit, you no longer rolled your eyes at his video games, or the lisp that was always slurred against his bulky teeth. You grew a bit more fond of him every time you spoke. Maybe all too fon-

Your thoughts were seemingly derailed by the clap of Sollux's hands, snapping you from your hypnotic train of embarrassing thought. 

" For fucks sake Sollux, alright. Just go easy on me. " You remarked back to the lanky figure in front of you, offering him the same sarcastic glance he flashed your way.

Sollux nodded his head, his eyes illuminating with a dual-colored hue as you watched his fingers pluck his rimless glasses from the bridge of his nose. Observing his movement with a careful eye, you slipped your foot behind you, arching your back as if you were about to charge. But truth be told, you couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Shaking your thoughts from your head once again, you tightened your grip around your sickle, bursting into a vigorous run in Sollux's direction. With the handle of your weapon as steady as you could manage, you swung your sickle for his chest, your mouth releasing a low grunt in the results of your effort. 

But of course Sollux could match that, his stance wobbling as he hopped away from your swing, unleashing a swift spark of his power merely inches from your face. The sudden burst of energy left your eyes clouded with spots as you pushed your sickle almost blindly, hissing through your clenched teeth as you heard a smug laugh leave Sollux's lips. It was safe to say your pre-battle mind setting did nothing to aid your strifing skill. But you weren't done yet, and with your vision slowly returning you bounced in your step, charging with your sickle in hand, giving it another laboring swing. 

This time was different. Just as your sight was free of any lingering haze, your sickle sliced almost effortlessly against the pale skin of Sollux's cheek. The cut was seemingly shallow, but you watched his expression twist into the looks of pure surprise. It was just enough time for you to lunge forward once again, slicing your sickle in the direction of his hip. But something seemed to catch your pant leg. No, something seemed to catch your ankle. Just as you came to your senses your shoe slid against the tile, sending you crashing onto the floor beneath you, your forehead smacking loosely at Sollux's feet. 

With a chain of crimson psionics wrapped around the guilty ankle, and your body sprawled out at his feet, you instantly shifted your glance up to his own. You growled from the pit of your chest, hoisting yourself back to your feet to the tune of Sollux's soft laughter. 

You were pissed. You gnashed your teeth as you shouted, your brow furrowing as you sloppily retrieved your sickle from the floor. " YOU ASSHOLE. DON'T TRIP ME JUST SO YOU CAN FUCKING LAUGH! " 

Internally you knew you were better than this, you had fought him a thousand times before. But you felt less and less compelled to.. hurt him. For obvious reasons. 

Sollux took a step forward, pushing his palm against the flimsy fabric of your shirt, his pace continuing until he had pushed you back to your starting point. Sollux then leaned in, his eyes piercing your own with a focused gaze, his eyebrow cocked into an arch.

" I'm not a dumbath. I can thee you don't want to hurt me. I don't really want to hurt you either. But come on KK, thwing a little.. harder. I don't bite. " 

You swallowed thickly, clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth. 

" Fine then, I won't hold back if you can just stop tripping me like some wriggler. " You hissed, your lips curling into smirk.

That smirk may have been a little more prideful than you wanted, or maybe it was because you couldn't help but notice the slice across Sollux's cheek trickling with a small ribbon of yellow blood. At least you got _some_ fight in.

Sollux took a few steps back, bringing his hand to swipe the stream blood from his face with the top of his hand, his pensive stare never once leaving your own, his iridescent eyes leaving you with the hovering sense of vulnerability. But there was no doubt in the presence of.. tension.

You wrapped your fingers around your sickle, bearing your pointed teeth in yet another grin as Sollux's eyes began to shift their color, glowing with staggering spark. You didn't hesitate, your pace busting into a quick and careful step as you lined your way to Sollux, who's eyes were already beaming with rope like strands of his own psionics. Even if his power was still not fully in effect, you knew it would be all you could handle for a small strife. And with that your brow scrunched, your hand launching your sickle forward in a slicing motion just as chain of cobalt energy coiled around your arm. 

Your swing was loose but forceful, your forearm blistering with pain as the heated coil traveled about your arm, sending your sickle flying from your grip. Your eyes instantly followed your weapon as it rattled against floor, your arm instinctively jerking away from the grasp of such a powerful burn. 

" Fuck! " Sollux shouted, his voice running hoarse from the sudden tone. " Karkat I didn't mean t- " 

With your eyes still glued on your sickle, they soon grew wide with realization. The stripes that adorned the untarnished metal were dripping with the color of.. mustard. You tossed your head in Sollux's direction, his hands gathering swiftly against the torn fabric in his shirt. From the spaces in his between fingers dripped mustard blood, his back arching forward as he belted out in pain. You never even _dreamed_ of _actually_ hurting him.

" Sollux holy shit! I didn't even mean to cut you that fucking bad! " You quaked, your head clogging with worry like an ill-kept drain. 

" It will be alright jutht.. " Sollux's words trailed off as he winced in pain, his eyes quickly dimming of their spark. 

" Just don't speak, keep pressure on it until we get i-inside. " 

With your voice trembling you cursed yourself beneath your breath, your arm slipping around his ribs before you began stepping forward, and he followed with your persistent and... caring tug. With both of you making your way across the rooftop, your eyes veered down to Sollux, only to find him glaring right back with that same smug grin wiped across his lips. 

" What are you even smiling about, I sliced right across your damn stomach! " 

Sollux returned your worry with the shaking of his head, his words leaving him in a muffled whisper. " .. Your arm KK. "

His words were like a rude awakening kicking violently against the back of your head. The sudden realization sent your chest pounding with anxiety, but you knew you couldn't cover it up now. Not while you were helping him. Your eyes left his own, dancing shamefully against the grooves in your simmered skin. 

Your simmered skin that happened to be dripping with blood of its own.

Red blood.  
\---  
Merely moments passed as you both huddled your way down from the rooftop. Such a short yet.. embarrassing journey for you. Words cannot completely express just how fast your heart was beating, but you were certain it was threatening to jump from your skin. But you both made it to a nursing station, which a few of the trolls chose to have assembled after many painful battles that often resulted in gore compiled endings. 

The nursing room was petty compared to the size of the group's shared room, and especially more secluded. In fact, the only thing the small medical station consisted of was two netted cots, positioned on both sides of of a battered cabinet. Inside the cabinet were the remnants of unraveled bandages, rubbing alcohol with a cock-eyed cap, and a few stray band aids knocked askew throughout the shelving. You could tell the team never cared much for design. Or stock for that matter.

" Here, I'm just going to sit you down. I'll fix this. " Karkat stammered as they limped into the room, your hand pushed beneath Sollux's shoulders and his arm draped across your own. 

You couldn't help the guilt taking its form as a lump in your throat, nor the anxiety spreading throughout your body. The only thing that kept you from completely loosing what was left of your temper was Sollux's behavior. He didn't seem to pay much more attention to your wound than the small comment he made. And if was paying more attention, he hid it all too well. You eased Sollux down to the cot, gradually lowering yourself to your knees as he situated himself stiffly into a resting position. From the corner of your eye you could tell his glance was locked upon your own, but your mind was far too busy wandering aimlessly around his stomach. 

" Damn it. I don't know where I should start, this looks PRETTY bad S-" 

Sollux's vacant hand touched down against your shoulder, which instantaneously twisted the remaining words in your mouth. 

" Karkat jutht take it eathy. I've had worthe woundth. Jutht get thome bandageth and a cloth or thomething, we have to clean thith up. "

With the nod of your head you pushed yourself back up, prying the cabinet's doors apart to search for what you needed. Within minutes you had gathered the bandage, a cloth, and even managed to find a few patches of gauze. All to your relief. 

"Alright, this might hurt a little. " You mouthed as you lowered yourself back down to Sollux's level, swallowing dryly as you eyed his fingers working to pull his shirt up to his chest. 

You then pressed the cloth against the gash marked into his stomach, pushing delicately at the irritated skin, which elicited a sharp hiss of pain from the other troll. But you pressed on, the rag quickly becoming soiled and limp with the deepened shade of yellow as you wiped his stomach free of the remaining gore. 

" Didn't know you could be tho gentle. " Sollux joked, the end of his statement quirking into a soft laugh as you continued cleaning his wound.

You wouldn't allow anything but the snarl of your lip, keeping you eyes focused upon tending your own mistakes. Once you cleaned his skin to the best of your ability, your fingers mindlessly fumbled around the cot for the small squares of gauze. 

" Hey. " 

You would have kept yourself more focused yet again, if it weren't for a foreign touch against your forehead. A touch that instantly redirected your train of thought. Your eyes veered up from their concentration, only to be met with the tips of Sollux's fingers idly brushing a fallen curl from your forehead, sweeping it away from your line of vision. His brush seemingly lingered for a questionable amount of time, but who were you to complain. 

" Looking for thith. " Sollux said as you looked up to him, and his opposite hand held the remaining patches you were certain you misplaced. 

" Well if you'd stop grabbing things like that, maybe I wouldn't have to look so hard. " You playfully remarked, pushing your hand up to grab wraps from his fingers. 

" Thanks Sollux. " 

The least you could do was return his touch with one of your own, or maybe even question why he did it in the first place. But you figured he was smart enough to figure it out on his own if you weren't so blunt. You carefully layed the gauze across the tended gash, clearing your throat as you set the patches to cover what they could. Instead of being so quick to remove your hand, you nonchalantly slipped it against Sollux's side, making an act of your foolish search of the remaining bandage that was so obviously in front of your eye. All in the name of keeping your hand against his skin, and giving your fingers the lightest curl you could. You were embarrassing yourself as silently as you could.

Sollux chuckled shallowly as if to not shift his stomach, nudging his head toward the sprawled bandage that rested across his knees. 

" Oh. Right. Guess I'm still sort of out of it. " You excused, your opposite hand reaching to retrieve what you needed. At this point you were more than certain he didn't seem to notice your gestur-

Almost as soon as that thought skimmed your mind, your curled fingers were met with a familiar touch. A sudden warmth that started at your knuckles, and slowly radiated to the beginnings of your wrist. As much as you fought to keep your eyes away from the scene so desperately pleading for your attention, you lost. 

Your eyes hurriedly peered up to your hand, only to be faced with something you never thought you would see. His hand was so casually rested across your own, and you would even swear by the feeling of his thumb rubbing softly across the joint of your thumb in a circular motion. With your eyes glued to such a moment, you barely noticed the chuckle streaming from his throat again.

Great.


	2. Hidden pleasure.

" Thitting like thith wouldn't be tho bad if you didn't have a wound too, Karkat. " Sollux spoke, his voice flickering with the remainder of his pain. 

" You thould wrap it up, the latht thing you want ith it getting infected. " 

" I know, but it isn't _that_ bad. I'll just wrap it with the last bandages we have. "

You knew it would require your hand moving from his own, but perhaps it was time. You had both silently held onto each other for a few moments now, but you still couldn't even bring yourself to move an inch. Regrettably, you slipped your wary hand out from beneath his own, catching the soft graze of your fingertips brushing against his own as you did. 

Sollux's head rolled against the pillow as his eyes followed you back to the cabinet, where you fished out what was left of any supplies. As you noted before, the cabinets were seemingly barren. Dust inhabited more corners than actual medicine. With a disgruntled sigh leaving your lips, you plucked the bandages from the shelf, which upon closer inspection seemed to be wrapped around something rather bulky. You cocked your eyebrow as you unraveled the bandages in your palm, shifting your glance down to Sollux as you continued.

" What ith it? " Sollux inquired as you gave your shoulders a rolling shrug, tilting your head to the side as the bandage released the contents it was so tightly bound around.

Concealed within a sea of bandage was a small bottle, its contents rattling sharply as you gave your hand a shake. The container was entirely blank, aside from the uncalculated penmanship of the word " PAIN. " You rolled the bottle across your fingertips, flashing the label in Sollux's direction before you pushed yourself down to his side, giving the cap a brusque twist. Someone must have left them there with the desire to keep them well hidden, and you can't really blame them. But you'll be borrowing them now.

" Some pain pills, apparently. Just take one to help the stinging while I wrap this. " 

Sollux pried the bottle from your hand, tilting it up on its side to lure the medication out while you swung the elongated ribbon around your burn, your breath catching in your throat as you attempted to familiarize yourself with such a painful throb. But either way you were relieved it wasn't too bad. Sollux had seen your blood before, especially since this wasn't your first strife with him. Yet every time you were injured to the point of blood, you couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

By the time your arm was mended, Sollux had chewed the pill he required, and set the bottle neatly beside his cot. " I think nextht time we thould be more careful. "

You gave your head a quick nod, though you couldn't admit to him that his words had already slid out your other ear. The only thing feeding your attention was that eager desire in the back of your head. Desire to see if he even felt the same. You would fight it for as long as you could, right? 

You attempted to keep your expression stoic as you raised your hands to his resting head, swiping Sollux's discolored glasses from the bridge of his nose, and tucking the sides inward. You carefully rested his glasses beside the bottle of pills, again letting your eyes fall against his own. Even meeting Sollux's eyes provoked a passion from you, something that forced your stomach to churn, and it certainly left you gnawing at the inside of your jaw as you attempted to keep your expression bare. 

" Hey.. K-Karkat. " Sollux stuttered, his eyes blinking almost hazily as they began to narrow. 

" Yeah? " 

" I feel tho.. tired now. " 

" It's probably just the medicine. I didn't know that shit would make you drowsy, but at least you don't have to stay up in pain right? " 

" Guethh tho.. but I wanted to thtay up with you. Like uthual. " 

" Like usual? "

" Well yeah.... " 

Sollux's voice nearly cooed in your ear, and you could tell it was thick with the foggy haze of exhaustion. His hand lifted from his side, and it was a movement that left your body stilling in its place. You wouldn't dare move now. His hand glided past your ear and soon into your unruly head of ebony locks, still knocked from their casual place after the jarring movement of your fight. You had half the mind to question his movement again, but you quickly decided it was far from necessary. His palm continued to glide around your scalp until it reached the back of your head, and by a gentle tug, he began coaxing you down toward him.

" Like uthual. " 

His movement had you more than persuaded, if that was even his intention. In fact, it had you squirming in your place already. Sollux's hand continued dragging you downward until you were both nose to nose. Your brow knitted together as your eyes dodged back and forth between his, as if you were silently questioning his motive, but all you knew is that you were so close you could feel the breath leaving his lips, and intertwining with your own. Sollux's brow was furrowed despite his dazed expression, his fingers even curling around a loose twig of your hair.

" What? " You finally questioned in the lowest tone you could manage.

" For winning. " 

Before you were even issued the time to confuse yourself further, Sollux softly jerked your head against his own, closing the remaining distance between you both in the form of a kiss so warm, it sent your spine crawling with a buzz. Sollux instantly hummed as your lips crossed his own, and you could almost hear your heart pummeling against your chest. You struggled to keep your hands free of his skin, funneling what energy you could into returning the firm press of your lips, satisfying your desire with the simple taste of him. Soon, the air swam with the sweet sound of both your lips softly brushing and smacking against one another's as you twisted your mouths, lingering for merely a moment longer before you both tugged yourselves away in unison.

You inhaled for what felt like the first time in sweeps, catching Sollux's glance one final time before the heavy weight of his own drowse screwed his eyelids shut. Both of your lips were sealed with a fulfilled grin, and it felt as if your chest was embarrassingly humming with the smolder of an orange ember. Sollux's hand dropped rather sloppily from the intertwining of your hair, falling slack against your shoulder with little sound at all. 

With your body still crawling with the low twang of excitement, you hoisted yourself to your feet, and your knees wobbled and trembled as if they were threatening to give out from beneath you. You then raised your hand to your forehead as you spun yourself around and began pacing your way to the light switch, and you tossed your fingers into your hair, giving it a vigorous shuffle with your fingertips. 

Did he just.. kiss you like that? You won before, did you not? Before this, he never did anything even **remotely** similar to that. You always knew you made your feelings a little obvious, but did you make them _THAT_ obvious? Either way, you were glad your lips could be sealed with something so.. enticing. 

You shook your head in vain attempts at clearing your own thought as your index finger gave the light switch a dismissing flip, flushing the room free of any light at all. 

Maybe it was time to get some rest on a cot of your own now.

\----

The occasional uproar of voices from the outside room had long since died out, leaving you tossing and turning about your creaking mattress in the lingering silence. You managed to locate a small sheet tucked beneath your bed, tossing it over your shoulders just before you attempted to rest - but to no help at all. The only noise crawling against your ear now was Sollux's cot shifting beneath him as he sprawled out in a tangle of his own limbs, and the ringing buzz of the lights flickering outside your door. 

Though the room was somber with darkness, your eyes remained ajar, staring up at what you assumed to be the ceiling. You couldn't stop your mind own mind from racing, which was beyond what you needed. Yet, thought after thought, no matter how persistent your quest for sleep may have been, you kept thinking of Sollux. The thoughts had manifested to such an extent, you barely took the time to realize your index finger was rolling across your bottom lip in a silent attempt at recreating the same.. warmth. But it just didn't feel the same. 

Just as your fingers drifted away from your lips, and the presence of vulgar train of thought began twisting relentlessly at your back of your mind, you jumped instantly in your own fit of surprise.

" KK.. " 

The noise was a soft as a whimper, muffled against the cottony surface of a pillow. 

Was Sollux _really_ up this entire time? That jackass.

" Sollux, if you were up, why didn't you just fuckin- "

" Ahh..Mmm. " 

Another throated whimper left the mattress next to you, and though the noise was soft, it seemed to rattle against the walls in a never ending echo.

" ..Sollux? " You whispered out, cocking your eyebrow as you turned your head against the pillow beneath you. 

But it was clear now Sollux wasn't calling for you. At all. Such a realization caused you to smack your palm across your lips, and your eyes to flicker back and forth against the darkness engulfing you, only proving the sound's stammering echo that much more.. No. You had to wake him up. You couldn't really sit there could you? With your knees drawing themselves into a peak, those same thoughts began to patter through your head again. Maybe.. listening.. wouldn't _hurt_. So you kept your hand firmly pushed across your lips, and waited for more. 

Sollux's words came once again, brushing almost scurrilously against the shell of your ear, leaving your surprised expression twisting into something much more.. soft.

" Yeth.. pleathe karkat. " 

" You feel tho.. good. " He sighed into his pillow, the soft fabric rustling beneath him as he thrashed about his bed, and you were more than certain you would have given anything to see his expression.

You listened a bit closer, catching the tune of numerous streams of faint moans leaving his lips, accompanied by the low sigh of his own pleasure. He called out for you, uttering your name only in the form of a satisfied breath, leaving your eyes squinting themselves shut. Your heart began to thump and thud as you felt your body pulse in the thick mists of arousal. His breaths were so frequent and soft, you couldn't keep yourself from staying put. You wanted him so badly that your palms began to sweat, and your knees began knocking at one another. 

But the last thing you couldn't possibly ignore was the low throb beneath your belt line, begging desperately for relief as if it were an itch you had to scratch. And the resistance was far too futile. God, you made yourself sick.

You swallowed dryly in the form of an audible gulp, letting your vacant hand drift across your torso, and soon to the small metal clasp of your jeans. With the flick of your index finger you unhooked the small button, eagerly slipping your fingers past the elastic waist of your boxers without a further thought of hesitation crossing your action. You finally allowed yourself those devious thoughts of him, which alone could elicit even more desire as your palm soared across your unravished skin, leaving your head rolling back and forth against your pillow. 

You muffled a sigh of your own against your fingers, your brow scrunching together as you began rubbing gently at the entrance of your nook, finding it agonizing to keep your wild breaths beneath the fold of your hand. Your stomach began churning as his moans continued, and you could almost hear your name chanted and groaned against the silence. But your careful and soft rubbing was leaving you wanting more, and such a greedy thought pushed your index and middle middle finger past your skin, letting it push and press against your insides, curling your toes against the sole of your shoe. You tried to keep yourself from writhing into the mattress as his groans began to draw out, and your breath began huffing through your nostrils as you plunged your fingers in and out of yourself, leading them inside until you reached the skin of your knuckle. 

" Karkat thuck harder pleathe.. " 

With little time to process what he just muttered, you gasped through your fingers, simply indulging in the thought of giving him such a thing. You wanted to, and your tongue prodded at your palm from the thought of it. Your fingers began to thrust faster, slipping wildly with ease as they became coated in your own crimson fluid. Muffling your erotic sigh against your lips, your hips rocked back and forth in time with your movement, only further tugging at that winding coil inside of your stomach. You had to release, and there was no way of stopping it. And with your mind ripping through the last of your crude thoughts, and your back lightly pushing up from the mattress, your breath hitched, and your release was sent splattering against your legs. 

Within seconds the interior of your jeans were marked with a thick red fluid that you could feel dripping down your inner thigh. Embarrassed and huffing nasally through your hidden release, your hand dropped lifelessly from your mouth, and your jaw rapidly fell slack. Your veins were coursing with adrenaline, sending your chest rising and falling as you heaved for air, attempting to coax your hand from the warmth of your boxers. You had to clean yourself up, but that felt so good you could have swore it was a dream. 

Dreaming.. 

Oh shit. In the throws of your pleasure you failed to realize just how.. silent the room had fallen. How long had it _been_.. that way?

You hastily threw your hands against the waist of your jeans, struggling to clasp them back before you heard low chuckle arise from the silence. 

" Have fun over there KK? " 

\----


	3. Scramble.

Having _FUN_? Fuck!

You could have sworn you were shouting if it weren't for your teeth instantly gnashing together, grinding in a fit of your own stupidity as Sollux's voice clawed at your ears. You felt embarrassed enough, but the fact that he caught you.. made it worse. Uncomfortable and appalled, you sat in a lukewarm puddle of your own release, your voice stammering against your lips as you attempted to reject Sollux's disconcerting question. 

" Fun? Sollux, what are you even fucking talking about. Do you _know_ how late it is? " You fumed, keeping the tone of your voice as stern as you could manage while your fingers hurried to fasten the clasp of your jeans. 

"It thounded like you were having a pretty thteamy dream over there. Even if your fucking mouth wath buried in the pillow I'd probably thill hear you **roomth** over. " Sollux paused to issue you a small chuckle before his cot began to shift beneath his movement, filling the dark room with a fidgeting echo.

" Thorry, I guethh. I've had dreamthh like that all the time. "

" Dreaming? Y-Yeah. Definitely. Some stupid ass dream that left me flopping around the cot because it was just that stupid. " 

You laughed a bit frantically as your lips mouthed a silent plea of thanks, and you recalled something you seemed to have forgotten. The room was still pitch black, leaving you at a small advantage to say the least. Sollux wouldn't have to know it was anything but an imaginary dream, if you could exit the room fast enough. Just then you pushed your feet against the floor, bringing your hands to the side of the cot as you propelled yourself upwards, shrugging your shoulders free of their blanket.

" KK? Where are you going? I jutht overhear- " 

" I'll see you later, Sollux. I remembered I have something to d-do. " 

You struggled to speak as you hurried your pace in the direction of the door, your shoes clumsily squeaking against the tile as you stumbled around your bed in total darkness. You could hear Sollux pleading whilst attempting to wrestle the covers just in time to follow you out the door, but you knew he wouldn't make it. As soon as you reached the door, your hand dove for the knob, giving it an eager twist before you flung it open with the flick of your hand.

" Karkat wait jutht a fucking thecon- "

Sollux's demand was sealed with an abrupt end as you slammed the door behind you.

You grumbled to yourself with your arms crossed against your chest as you stomped down the narrow hallway that lead from the aid room, your mind repeating your awkward escape like a broken record. Your neck was slumped forward, and your shoulders were pushed so highly they brushed against the tips of your ears. But that was just an example of how much you wished to get back to your own room, and if you didn't soon, you were certain you would melt into your own skin. 

" God fucking damn it. " You muttered against your lips as you whipped around the corner, nearing the end of the elongated hallway before you began passing an array of numerous emblem embedded doors. 

Each entrance was stamped with their resident's sign and color, distinguishing each troll's personal space for their own. You were thankful for that to say the least, especially because a select few of them had rather sticky fingers. Or were just plain nosy. Once your clattering footsteps reached your designated room, your hand dropped to shove the door open and you barged your way inside. Once you entered you pushed the door closed, twisting the small lock at the end of the elongated handle. 

There would be no way you would get caught now, even if your life depended on it. Theoretically, you were already wiping sweat from your brow, exhaling with a sigh of relief. The only regret that dangled in front of your exhausted eyes was the fact that you were never able to question Sollux.. about his _own_ dream. What was THAT all about. You were also sure by the fact that he had said he had them before, so you knew you deserved an answer. An answer you would surely get later.

You wandered stiffly across your room, heading straight for your dresser while your hands pressed against your waist and began rolling your soiled jeans off of your hips. Just as you suspected, the interior was embellished with a thin ruby stain that has even began to run it's way down your pant legs. Even if it already seemed like you committed such an act sweeps ago, you could still feel your abdomen simmering with the remnants of your pleasure. You discarded your pants onto the floor as you tugged open your dresser drawer, pulling a fresh pair boxers and pants from a tangle of cluttered shirts and mismatched socks. It was safe to say you were in need of a long, cold shower.

\----

Despite last night's bone chilling sequence of horrible timing, not to mention reactions, your rest was pleasant. Filled with none other than the four eyed, lanky, ebony haired programmer that so effortlessly climbed into your head. Who does he think he is, invading your dreams like he doesn't even have to try. But morning has since greeted you with a slap on the cheek in the form of a beeping alarm, forcing you to climb out of your coon all too early. But at least you were showered, and adorned in a new set of clothing this time around. You'll try to keep these unstained. 

Since many of the others usually slept throughout the day, Sollux often sat alone in the group room with his fingers furiously clanking about the keyboard. Hopefully today would bring about the same outcome, and you were well armed with the questions of your choosing.

Your pace was a great deal calmer as you turned the corner you so vigilantly rounded before, heading straight for the communal room with your heart beating in tune with your rapid footsteps. Your nerves were so wound you believed them to burst at any time, but your occasional reminders to breath easily helped at least. As soon as you arrived at your dreaded destination, you weren't surprised to find the room in a significant absence of light, despite a small square screen illuminated in the far corner. In the shadow of the screen were four smaller horns atop a chaotic head of hair, typing lazily at the keyboard. 

Swallowing back your emotion, you stepped forward, gradually closing the remaining distance between yourself and Sollux. But you couldn't bring yourself to be cold this time, since you partially regretted the way you stormed off before. As soon as you neared Sollux's working body, your hand lightly touched against his shoulder, giving him a soft rub with the edge of your thumb as you breezed your way to the front of his desk, turning so your place beside his screen would be noted. 

Sollux's face was adorned with a half-mouthed grin cracking from one corner of his lips, and his typing fingers abruptly ceased in their calculated tracks. 

" I didn't mean to storm off like that. I just got embarrassed is all. "

You watched as Sollux's eyes dodged the dual-colored shades in front of them, and shifted down to your worn shoes as he struggled to mutter the words held so tightly to himself.

" I thort of need to come clean anywayth, tho I'm glad you're here. "

" About? "

" I keep having thethe.. dreamth about you. I probably thound like thome fucking weirdo, but ith true. " 

Sollux situated in his seat, clearing his throat nonchalantly.

" Every night for the past few nighth I've been dreaming about you thpending the night with me. Jutht when I thought the dreamth were ending, I had another one.. latht night. "

Something about his words invited you to sway yourself a bit closer to his seat, but you kept your eyes wandering about his body in a trance like stare as he continued. Truth be told, you had no problem admitting to yourself just how badly you craved one night alone with him. 

" And the dreamth. Get really. Well. I don't know how to exthplain, but they tend to get exthpertly vivid. "

At the simple tone in his voice, relaxed yet alluring.. you could feel the tension beginning to pull at every inch of your skin. Sollux's eyes suddenly steered against your stare as he awaited your reaction as well, and his hand shifted from his keyboard for a moment just to began toying with the end of your shirt. Each moment, of course, only further adding to that same anxiety that caused your toes to curl against the tip of your shoes. But you weren't going to hold back. 

" Sollux, I knew about your dreams. Since last night. You started talking in your sleep. "

" But that isn't important. I sort of.. took advantage of what you were saying. "

Sollux's kept his eyes wandering about you as if he was surprised to find you not upset. But his expressionless banter soon curled with a new and mischievous smirk as you felt his fingers lower against your upper thigh, tugging at the fabric as if he were motioning you closer to him.

" Tho.. you weren't dreaming were you. "

You pridefully shook your head, which drew a barreling chuckle from Sollux as you followed his instructional pull, taking your quivering steps forward as he spun his seat to face your already eager stance. His hand continued luring you closer and closer until your knees bumped against his, and you quickly attempted to shove yourself onto him without further thought, only to be met with a rough swipe against your arm. Sollux's hand was wrapped soundly against your arm as he yanked you down, sending your chest crashing against the top of his legs with his left hand firmly planted between your shoulder blades, keeping you pressed against him with a determined force. 

" Sollux, what the FUCK?! " You exclaimed, thrashing against his grip in a disoriented manor.

Before you could think up yet another concoction of slurs and curse words to hurl at a gesture so uncalled for, Sollux's right hand swung backward before he propelled it forwards, striking your backside with a spank so rough you were certain his hand would leave quite the distinct, red outline. You gasped in a raspy tone as your face began to swell with an aroused heat, forcing you to question if the noise that slid past your lips wasn't actually an overwhelmed moan. Sollux's fingers then squeezed at the area beneath them, forcing your steady breathing into a labored huff as he released his hold on your back, allowing you up.

" No mathturbating in the thame room ath thomeone elthe, ethpecially if you knew I wath thleeping. Don't you have rethpect? At leatht let me join in on the fun, KK. "

He jokingly cooed as he spoke, rubbing the area he so relentlessly slapped with an apologetic brush. You didn't expect yourself to become so heavily enticed, but judging by the warmth surrounding your cheeks, you had half the mind to ask him to... spank you again. With your arms trembling beneath you, and your hair now knocked in a disorderly manor about your forehead, you pulled your flushed face up to his own, speaking in a breathless whisper as a smile climbed across your jaw.

" I would have, but the only thing I was thinking about was you pailing me so hard I lost respect what respect I had. "

You watched through your half-lidded glance as Sollux's bifurcated tongue slithered across his upper lip, his chest beginning to rise and collapse with the same hurried speed as your own. You hummed with arousal as you lowered your upper body back down to his lap being sure you offered your ass with a teasing shake for another spank. 

" Fair enough?--" 

" Get up. Get up now. " 

Again following his sudden order you picked yourself up from his lap, your expression cringing slightly as you felt a warm trickle of fluid tickle the skin of your nook. This time Sollux threw himself up from his seat without the slightest of hesitation, grasping for your forearm before beginning an agile burst across the room, tugging you along with him.

" I can't fucking wait anymore. " 

\----


	4. Pleasureable shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [] should i make this a series? i dont know i sort of feel it coming on. but catch any errors, still let me know please! []

Sollux roughly tugs you down the hallway leaving you struggling to keep up, but something about his determined and rapid steps kept you hovering over the edge. His discolored shoe was stomping mercilessly against the tile as you both marched down the hallway, and your eyes were quick to catch the sight of Sollux's vacant hand already fiddling with the metal clasp of his belt. But as you both rounded the corner in a hurried spin, you pushed yourself in front of Sollux, your breath heavy with lingering sense of anticipation.

Sollux's pace came to a screeching halt as you blocked his step with your eager eyes, leaving his eyebrows furrowing beneath his bangs in confusion. But just as he cracked his mouth agape to question your sudden stop, you met his lips once again in a passionate fight for dominance. 

" F-Fuck. " 

Your words were crammed between the both of your lips, forcing them into nothing more than murmured curse as Sollux groaned against your mouth, and his hands quickly dove for the waistline of your jeans before they began tugging at every inch of the flimsy fabric. You desperately needed him, and had no problem displaying just how badly you did as you pressed your hands down to his unfastened belt, giving it a subtle yank simply to rip it from its loops. You discarded his belt sloppily onto the floor as Sollux tore furiously at the button to your jeans, tearing it from the very fabric as both of your lips continued to push and twist in the throes of arousal. 

" I want you KK. "

His words elicited a low moan from you as you struggled to kick your shoes off of your feet before Sollux began to step forward again, leading you both down the narrow hallway locked together by your curious hands and your locked lips. 

It was merely seconds before you both reached Sollux's door, and you felt his hand drop from your waist to clumsily beat about the door behind you in search of the nob. Your pants were already slipping from your hips without their button, but your hands were far too busy to catch them, as they were full of the soft fabric that adorned Sollux's chest, pulling him even closer to you as he finally twisted the stubborn knob. As the door flung open Sollux shoved his way inside, sweeping you with him in another needy tug as his foot kicked the door to a close.

His hands instantly clawed for your hips as you released Sollux's shirt to brush his glasses from his face, letting them land against the floor with a soft patter, all while your lips smacked and bumped against his. Sollux's mouth hesitantly pulled from your own as he gasped for his breath in the form of a growl, forcing the hair on your head to seemingly stand on end. Your palms pushed and pried at his chest, urging him remove one of the many pieces of clothing that kept him from taking you entirely.

" Take off your panth Karkat. "

Sollux's tone was peppered with a lingering sense of demand, which was a far cry different from any tone you had heard him use before. You couldn't bring yourself to be against it, let alone admit just how much you.. enjoyed it. So you complied with his request, giving your pants one half-hearted push to aid them as they already fell, and you quickly stepped on the ends of your jeans to pull your feet from them just as Sollux hurried to remove his shirt.

You had never felt more vulnerable than you did at that moment, standing in nothing but your dark boxers and your loose shirt, but the thrill of finally earning what you so anxiously desired had completely swallowed you whole. You watched as Sollux's shirt fell limply against your abandon jeans, and your eyes shifted as he neared you once again, his hands tossing themselves to the bottom of your shirt and soon lifting it over your horned head. He let your clothing slip from his fingers as his lips shifted into a smirk that displayed nothing more than pure mischief, and he began pushing your boxer clad body backward yet again.

The next thing your quivering body felt was a soft prod at the back of your knees, signaling you had bumped the edge of the spare mattress Sollux so ambitiously guided you towards. His fingertips lifted to your shoulders, and with a confident nudge, you were sat back onto a bed of soft sheet without much persuasion at all. 

" Why don't you lay back KK? " Sollux quietly buzzed as his hands lowered to the elastic waist of your boxers, and gave them a subtle tug as you eased yourself back onto the mattress with a thick lump of air solidifying in the back of your throat. You could feel his fingers hooking beneath the fabric, tickling at your skin as he tugged your boxers from your hips, leading them swiftly down to your ankles before the loose legs fell from your toes, and landed beneath your dangling feet. 

It was an effort for you to keep your hands by your side as you watched Sollux's movement with curiosity puddling in your iris, and he lowered himself down to his knees as his fingers yanked the fly of his jeans down. You could only quickly figure it would give him enough room to relieve any.. pressure. But what was he even waiting for? 

" Sollux please. Come on! " You impatiently barked as your heart began to pummel against your chest, and Sollux palm slid between your joined kneecaps. Was he.. shit. 

You were unable to cease the instant whirl of heat that dispersed across your cheek bones, stretching its way to the tips of your ears as he pried your knees apart, spreading your legs in front of him with a coy smile draped across his lips. " Sollu- " You attempted to protest his now obvious motive, but your words disintegrated into an incoherent jumble as his opposite hand lifted to your cheek, giving you a reassuring rub. 

" Jutht relax, you like the feeling don't you? Jutht let me know when you're ready for.. more. " 

With a dry swallow you nodded, and Sollux quickly leaned his head between your trembling thighs just as soon as your ankles hooked around the back of his head. It took only seconds for you to feel his bifurcated tongue brushing against the entrance of your nook, and your hips instinctively jerked from the sudden sensation below you. The vacant hand he kept rested against your cheek began toying about the curve of your neck, soothing your every writhe with the soft prodding of his fingertips, and you sighed lowly with anticipation as your imagination traced the numerous rubs and strokes of his tongue.

You gnawed at the inside of your lips as Sollux's tongue began tracing the insides of your nook, eliciting a pleasureful moan from the back of your throat as he began to hum throughout his calculated actions. " F-Fuck, don't stop. " You muttered with another breathless request as Sollux gave the sensitive skin around his lips a soft suck, his tongue continuing to slip in search of that delicate spot hidden inside of you. Your hips began mindlessly rocking downwards in a heated attempt at relieving the friction you hungered for, but your jaw fell slack with another gasp as Sollux sucked against your skin again, his throat vibrating lightly against your inner thigh as he chuckled. 

With your tongue swirling against the back of your lips, and your hips rocking embarrassingly so, you mustered the strength to hoist yourself up from the mattress just long enough to take a swift gander at the scene that continued to jerk your words from your lips. You could already tell Sollux's bulges were writhing against the confinement of his boxers, forcing him to shift about his position uncomfortably. You were already ready for him. You had been ready this entire time, and seeming him like that only made you crave him more.

" Shit Sollux a-alright. I need you. I need you now. " 

Sollux didn't seem to hesitate an instant, for as soon as you plead he had already pulled away from your body and dropped his hands to his crooked jeans. With a hectic push he rolled his pants from his hips just enough to let them pool around his knees, and you collapsed back onto your elbows as he dominated you simply by his able stance as he crawled over your body. His eyes were piercing your gaze with the beginning of a lust crazed battle that would surely leave you both sore. But you wanted nothing more than that. 

His hand landed swiftly against the bedding above your shoulder as his bulges twisted together, and your hands scrambled against his body to find somewhere to clasp onto. You settled for swinging your arms around his shoulders just before his hips rocked forward, filling you with the sudden warmth of pleasure as a growl-like moan escaped your breathless mouth, and your toes curled against the sheet. Your legs unknowingly spread wider, allowing him the space he desired as your mind's attention was so suddenly averted to squirming and tightening inside of you. God that felt _good_. 

" Please don't go easy on me. " You begged in an overwhelmed slur, your body aching with desire as you began to feel his steady thrust increase its pace, his breath beginning to pant against the edge of your neck as he groaned against you. Your demand was certainly met, and his hips began jerking forward with an almost frenzied pace as your voice cried out with the noise of a moan that seemed to bounce from the thin walls of such a small room. 

Though it was almost impossible to stabilize your glance, you could see the smug grin wiped across his cheeks crack even wider after every sound you made, and seeing his expression like that only twisted your thoughts into something far more obscene. But you couldn't help yourself. Your blunt nails began digging at at the nape of his neck, leaving his body embellished with crescent indentations as you tried desperately to keep yourself close to him throughout his erratic yet calculated movement. You could even feel his voice against the curve of your neck, pushing light kisses as if to contradict his harrowing gestures, his smirked lips whispering against your throat about the lewd thoughts of this very moment that swarmed his head when he was alone. 

Everything he said had you fidgeting about the mattress with your muscles straining themselves as you arched, but it left you forgetting about that winding coil that continued to wrap itself even tighter each time he thrusted into you. And even if you knew you were close, you pulled your jittering knees against his thighs as your narrow fingers whisked into his hair, tugging it softly each time you felt yourself pulse around him. 

" Oh fuck, I think I'm go- " 

" I-I know. Me too. " 

The ending of Sollux's brief statement quirked into a low sigh as your name played against his lips in a raspy moan. He had already expertly pushed your every button since you both walked in through the door, and before you knew it, your fingers jerked their hold on his hair one final time as your stomach clenched, and you released to the tune of a noisy and hoarse moan spewing from your lips. With the crimson liquid splashing warmly against Sollux's torso he choked out, following your release shortly after, filling your insides with a low and dimly throbbing warmth. 

Sollux's pace began to slow, resulting in loose and spontaneous thrusts as you both rode out the remnants of your pleasure, moaning and pushing against each others skin in exhausted rubs and scratches. Your hands receded from his disrupted head of hair as you leaned yourself up carefully to shove a sloppy kiss to the edge of Sollux's jawline as a cocky smile spread across your face, and Sollux began carefully easing himself out of you, his chest heaving in desperate attempts to find the breath he lost. 

You were both nothing more than wordless, but especially you. The best you could do was watch as Sollux tossed himself into the vacant spot beside you, resting limply just as you did. His stomach was still dripping with your release you could see, which aided your accomplished grin in staying strong. 

" I can't believe I didn't at leatht athk to do that thooner. " Sollux muttered in a joking tone as his eyes began to flutter themselves closed.

" Just fucking ask next time. " 

With your now eyes heavy with the weight of a desired rest, you folded yourself onto your side, facing Sollux as you brought your wrist to lazily wipe at your closing eyes. Sollux's own arm lifted from his side to wrap around your shoulder, and tug you a bit closer to him. 

" Tho.. there will be a netht time right? " 

" I would be disappointed if there wasn't one everyday. " 

The last thing you caught before your eyelids screwed themselves closed was him nodding his head, grinning as widely as you.

\----


End file.
